1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise machines, and is particularly concerned with a glute exercise machine.
2. Related Art
In a glute muscle exercise, a user in a kneeling position kicks one leg backward and upward in order to exercise the gluteus muscles. Glute machines are known which allow a user to isolate the glute muscles and add exercise resistance to the leg movement. In one type of glute machine, the user rests their arms on a stationary upper body support, kneels with one knee on a stationary knee support, and engages a foot pad or the like on an exercise arm with the opposite foot. The foot is then pushed outwards and upwards to actuate the exercise arm and perform a glute exercise.
Since the user is in a fixed position on the user support during the glute exercise, the upper torso cannot move as the leg is kicked backward and upward, which may result in stress to the back muscles and does not produce optimum contraction of the gluteus muscles.